Left Out
by Awesome333
Summary: When the boy starts developing new powers that are unlike other demigods, he and another girl get sent away on a quest. When he and the girl find out who their parents are they are shocked and sad. Will they make it back from their quest, will they be shunned from camp, can they keep their new powers under control. Find out by reading left out. Please review. Don't care if you
1. Chapter 1

Yo, what's up? I'm William Smith and I probably have the worst luck in the entire world. Why you might ask, actually you probably won't because you don't give a shit about what happens to me but unlucky for you I'm going to tell you the entire story of what the gods and monsters did to make my life so miserable.

I started a very happy life, until I hit 12. During one of the worst days of my life my parents told me that we were moving from NYC to North Carolina. Why was this moment so bad, because I loved life in NYC and that's where I lived my whole life, now suddenly I am forced to move to a place so much different from New York, no way.

I was starting to cope with the sadness of leaving New York, but going to school everyday and seeing friends just reminded me that I was never going to see them again. Then I started thinking about running away and even about suicide. Nobody else knew except me, and my brother named Finn. I was all set to run away, I had my IPad, food, and water. But, I fell asleep before I could. The second night, I did the same thing except this time I set an alarm for 1 o'clock. When the alarm went off I snuck out of the house.

I had no idea where to go so I just walked along Montauk highway to nowhere in particular. When the sun rose I had been walking for 5 hours and needed a break, so I went to the nearest gas station to play on my iPad with their WI-FI. I started walking about two hours later and then rested again after 7 hours of walking. This was going to take a long time to get to wherever I was walking to.

How did you like. I promise it will go in the direction of Percy Jackson. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking for 23 hours in total I started to see some of the lights of NYC, my hometown! I really had no idea I was going to end up back here, but lucky me I did. I knew where to go to find my apartment, but for some reason I started walking towards Brooklyn and Queens.

After a two hour break on my iPad, I kept walking. I hoped I would end up somewhere with people who would adopt me, or not, I could just live on the streets. After one full day of walking I saw a big field of strawberries, a big house, some weird ass mini houses, a big ass tree, and some other weird shit.

As I started walking towards it I felt this weird tingling sensation, and saw some weird blue light come out of the tree. It felt sort of hard to push through the light. Good news, I got through, bad news, my momentum was hard enough I Tripped and rolled down the hill. Not a great start. When I got closer I saw some people going in and out of the weird houses and people fighting with real swords!

"Yo, what's up" said some dude with an orange shirt, black hair, green eyes, and a weird necklace. "Uh, I'm William and I ran away from home" I said. "Oh that's cool" he said. "Cool, I don't think it's that cool! I said in an angry tone. "Oh forgot to explain everything, so, my names Percy, and you are at Camp Half-Blood!" He said happily. "So your not going to call my parents and ask them to come pick me up?" I said. "Nah, the camp you're at is only for demigods" he said. "Demiwhosatwhat?" I said. "Demigods, half mortal, half god" Percy said. "Cool, so who's my godly par.. what, but I have a mom and a dad. How can I have a godly parent without having my mom or dad single?" I said. "Well sometimes they remarry." He responded. "But back to what I was saying, who's my godly parent?" I said eagerly. "Well, you don't know until they claim you." Percy said. "Claim me?" I said. "When a god or goddess claims a person that means that they are their parents." Percy said. "I have a feeling you have this conversation a lot." I said. "Ha, yeah I do, why don't you go to the Big House and Chiron will explain everything to you." Percy responded. "Wait" I said, "not Chiron the centaur, right?" "That's the one" Percy said. "We'll see ya later" I said. "See ya" he said. "Wait, who's your godly parent" I said. "Um, Poseidon." Percy said. "Oh cool" I responded.

As I walked towards the big house I thought about who my godly parent is.I hope it's Hermes I would make a lot of sense. Or maybe Athena. I've always been in the advanced math courses and usually get good grades. Mabey Dionysus, I do sometimes take a little sip of my parents wine. Not Hephaestus, I suck at building and fixing stuff. Not Demeter, I haven't kept a plant alive for longer than one week. Not Hera, Hestia, or Artemis, they're all maidens. I hope not Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, I don't want to be a son of one of the big three. That leaves Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite. I suck at poetry and shouting a bow, I don't think that I would be a son of Ares, and I hope not Aphrodite, that would suck. Yeah I don't know who my parent could be.


End file.
